


Do-Overs

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe Sam shouldn’t have been surprised by the way they’d reacted to him.  Maybe he should have realized that these angels would be more about justice… well, their brand of justice… than mercy or understanding.  Maybe he should have expected that they’d see the darkness within him, that he’d tried so hard to make into something good, and dismiss him out of hand.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe he should have been paying more attention.</i>
</p>
<p>After watching the man he loved jump into Hell to stop the Apocalypse, Castiel travels back in time to the beginning to see if maybe, this time, they can do it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angels sucked.

Okay, they didn’t suck entirely, they’d brought Dean back. But come on, this is what he’d believed in his whole life? The beings of goodness that he’d put his faith in to balance out the darkness he fought every day? The darkness within him?

Maybe Sam shouldn’t have been surprised by the way they’d reacted to him. Maybe he should have realized that these angels would be more about justice… well, their brand of justice… than mercy or understanding. Maybe he should have expected that they’d see the darkness within him, that he’d tried so hard to make into something good, and dismiss him out of hand.

Maybe he should have been paying more attention.

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel said from the back seat of the Impala.

Sam groaned. Well, at least it wasn’t Uriel. Castiel had been willing to shake his hand. Eventually. But still… “Look, you made it pretty clear what you think of me, so why are you here?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I’d hoped I’d gotten here before that happened. I’m sorry, Sam. Both for not getting here in time to warn you and for the way I treated you in there.”

“Huh?” This Castiel was very different, and Sam wasn’t quite sure he understood. “Okay… so you are Castiel, but…”

“I’m Castiel. From about a year and a half in your future. In my time, you and I are… well, we’re friends. It took some time for me to… what’s Dean saying in there, ‘get my head out of my feathery ass’ when it came to you, but I did.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Dean’s in there informing me that I am a dick and I should give you a chance,” Castiel said. “Wasting time that you could be using to find the witches and stop them from raising Samhain. Speaking of which, there are two witches, not just one. An art teacher and one of his students. You’ll need to kill them both to prevent Samhain’s rise.”

“Uh, thanks…” Sam had no idea what to say now. He was pretty sure that in a year and a half he’d still be the boy with the demon blood, so he didn’t quite trust Castiel. “If you’re from the future, why are you here?”

Cas turned to look out the window. “Because if I don’t succeed here, if I didn’t try this, then I’ll have to harrow Hell again to get you out, and it won’t be as simple as the trip to get Dean. Lucifer’s cage is very difficult to get into and even more difficult to get out of. But it was the only plan we had with a chance of stopping Lucifer, so I had to let you jump.”

“So, we failed, the Apocalypse started,” Sam said. Because that he could get his head around.

“Yes.” Castiel looked back at Sam. “Although it’s not so simple as that. The Castiel of this time doesn’t know, but that’s exactly why he’s here… to protect Dean and to prepare you to do what you must. I’ll start questioning, may have already started, but when the time comes for him to make a choice, I’ll choose wrong. Heaven will capture me, torture me until I’m a good little angel soldier again, and I’ll let you out of the captivity Dean’s put you in to get you through demon blood detox so that you can go to Ruby and kill Lilith.”

“Killing Lilith is a bad thing?” Sam asked in disbelief. “She’s the one breaking the seals, starting all this!”

“No, well, yes, she’s breaking seals now, but the first seal and the final seal are known to the angels. The sixty-four in between, she can do whatever seals she likes, but to break the first seal Dean had to spill blood in Hell and to break the last seal, Lilith has to die.”

Sam cleared his throat. “What was that about Dean?”

Castiel closed his eyes momentarily. “That’s right. You don’t know yet, it was only later that you learned how the first seal broke, what Dean did in Hell. He remembers, Sam, but he _can’t_ talk about it, not yet, not to you. He’s trying to protect you from having to know. And before you get righteous about him keeping secrets from you, at this point he doesn’t know about the blood, or you sleeping with Ruby.”

“But you know?” Sam asked.

“The me of this time doesn’t. I find out about the blood at about the same time Dean does, when you kill a demon and Ruby’s cut you off for long enough that you’re desperate so you start drinking right there. It was at the same time I returned from my torture, so I knew what you were doing, and why, and why I hadn’t been told before, and why I needed to make sure that you escaped your captivity at the proper time.”

“Okay, but… I stopped. I promised Dean I wouldn’t use my powers, if I’m not using my powers I don’t need the blood…” Sam protested.

“It begins here. You and Dean find one witch, but you didn’t know about the second witch. Samhain rose, and you were in a situation where you could keep your promise and maybe you could get close enough with the knife before Samhain killed Dean, or you could use your powers and be sure. It was hardly a surprise which you chose.” Castiel paused. “I don’t know how you got from there to going back on the blood, but you did. When you used your powers to interrogate and kill an extremely powerful demon, you crossed the line from using blood to being addicted.”

“So you’re saying I started the Apocalypse?” Sam said, everything hitting him. “You’re right about me?”

“You pulled the trigger, but starting the Apocalypse is far too big for you to claim credit for alone,” Castiel said. “It was what you did afterwards that made me realize I was wrong about you. You admitted you’d made terrible mistakes, asked for forgiveness you didn’t really expect, and did everything you could to redeem yourself and fix your mistakes. You kept fighting, even when none of the rest of us could. Dean broke once, but you… even this plan to allow Lucifer to have you, it was a way of fighting. The only way any of us could think of.”

Sam was trying to process it all, he was. But he wasn’t sure he could. “Ruby…?”

“I’m sorry. Your trust is misplaced. She’s working for Lilith, earning your trust, allowing herself to be tortured or even ‘killed’ to help you. You trust her because she saved you from your pit of despair, correct?” Sam nodded, and Castiel continued. “A ploy on her part. That way, you wouldn’t question the demon blood as much. I wasn’t there, I was dead at the time, but you told me later that you held her arms while Dean used the knife.”

That was a lot to take in, but it made sense. Except… “You were… dead at the time?”

“Killed by Raphael for interfering with prophecy,” Castiel clarified. “I was brought back, I can only assume by God. Raphael thought it was Lucifer, but Lucifer wouldn’t waste his power on me. It requires a great deal of power for an archangel to restore life to an angel, and Lucifer had to focus everything he had on finding and winning a suitable host. We’ve all been brought back from the dead at least once. One notable occasion I babysat your corpse and your brother’s while you searched Heaven for an angel who might know where God was.”

“I started the Apocalypse, and somehow I got into Heaven?” Sam demanded. This was a bridge too far. Castiel was crazy.

“Yes. By then, you had… well, for one, God had personally granted salvation to both you and your brother, or so Joshua said. There were other reasons. Your continued work toward redemption, Dean’s need for you, my… the point is, you had very little chance at Hell unless you jumped in yourself. Which you did. Which I am trying to stop.”

They’d both been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn’t seen Dean until he yanked the driver’s door open. “What the _hell_ are you doing here, you feathery asshat? Sammy, you okay?”

“I’m trying to prevent your brother from jumping into Hell,” Castiel said.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Sammy, come on, I know they’re dicks, but…”

“Not now. In a year and a half,” Castiel clarified.

“I’m fine, Dean, Castiel is… apparently a year and a half is enough time for minds to change,” Sam said.

“You’ll need to convince the me of this time that his doubts are well-founded, that this is not God’s will but the plans of angels, working with the demons,” Castiel said. “It won’t be easy. I do have a plan to make it easier… here, take this.” He handed Sam a small rock engraved with Enochian script. “I’ll recognize it – after all, I made it several thousand years ago. The Enochian is a spell that prevents the holder from lying. If you truly believed that the sky was red, you would be able to say so, but while you hold that in your hand, you can’t lie.”

“Helpful,” Sam said. “But there is that loophole. I’m taking it on faith that what you’re telling me is true, that the future you say is going to happen is what’s going to happen. You could argue that you’re lying to me… although why you’d feed me lies to convince you to do something breaks my brain.”

“I know.” Castiel twisted a ring on his finger, eventually pulling it off. “Don’t lose this. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the next year and a half if you do manage to convince me to help you now, but no matter what, I’ll remember the way things happened in the timeline I already know, and I _will_ want this back. This may be all I have left.” He handed the ring over to Sam. “It feels wrong to give this to you.”

“Why?” Sam asked as he took it. His eyes widened in shock as he read the inscription – _Samuel Castiel May 2, 2010 Until Eternity_. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes. I’m sure you can understand why it’s so difficult to give you.” Castiel looked wistfully at the ring. “You thought I was being ridiculous, but you were already planning to jump, and I was looking ahead at what I would do afterwards assuming either I survived the showdown, which I didn’t, or I was brought back again afterwards, which I was. It would make it much easier to reach you in Hell, although getting out would still be tricky. Or it would be useful to convince me to help change history so that you don’t have to jump.”

“How would this help you find me in Hell?” Sam asked.

Castiel tilted his head. “You have one too, in my time. There’s a spell on them that causes them to call to each other, so I just follow the ring.”

“But…”

“You literally jumped into Hell. Even if that weren’t the case, or the ring were somehow destroyed in the fall, you’d still have it in your soul. Just as Dean’s soul retained the amulet, despite you having it on Earth,” Castiel explained.

“But…” Sam stared at the ring. From the way Cas had talked, he thought the point of the marriage was to make this easier. That it didn’t really mean what marriage usually meant.

Dean cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s… come back to brain-melting revelations later. What do we need to tell you to make you believe what’s coming?”

Castiel nodded briefly, refocusing. “Stop Samhain first. I’ll come to talk to you about how it went, to let you know the real test. Tell me you know that we were never ordered to smite the town, that our orders were to tell you we were to smite the town and then do whatever you told us to. That will get my attention, make me curious enough to be willing to listen. I don’t know if I’ll bring Uriel, I didn’t, but that was because Uriel was busy talking to Sam about his part in everything. Since we’re changing that, Sam shouldn’t need his own debriefing. If Uriel’s there, tell me you and Sam need to talk to me alone. Once you’ve gotten rid of Uriel and Sam there if necessary, tell me that it’s not just Lilith working toward the Apocalypse. That Uriel will betray Heaven and work to free Lucifer, killing any member of our garrison who says no. There were seven dead by the time I figured it out, and I would have been the eighth victim if I hadn’t been saved by Anna. Tell him that he’ll find Anael’s grace in a hollow tree in Kentucky, that Anna Milton will be targeted by Alastair and need to take her grace back, preferably before I’m ordered to kill her. Tell him you know who broke the first seal and who has to break the last seal.”

“But… we don’t,” Sam protested.

Castiel sighed. “Sam, you have to break the last seal. I’ll protest that it’s Lilith, but that’s only partly true – Lilith _is_ the final seal, and when you kill her, her blood serves as the key to open the Cage. The first seal… I’m sorry, Dean, but that was you. ‘The first seal shall break when the Righteous Man sheds blood in Hell.’”

Dean went pale, shooting a glance at Sam. “What?”

“Honestly, I already feel like I’ve said too much about your time in Hell,” Castiel said apologetically. “At this point, I’ll definitely be interested, start looking for proof. I may be captured, put through brainwashing, I was in my timeline when I first discovered this. Here, take this… it’s a spell to summon me if I stop responding to prayer.”

“Will it pull you out of the brainwashing?” Dean asked as he took the spell.

Castiel shrugged. “I have no idea. I hope so, but even if it doesn't, if you can summon me, you can make me listen again. Once I realize that Heaven tried to mind-wipe me so things could go as planned, I should rebel. I wish I could stay, to see how things go, but it’s dangerous for two of me to exist in the same time. And the sooner I get back, the sooner I’ll know if it worked.”

“Wait, before you go…” Sam said, holding up the ring. “Was this…”

Castiel reached out, touching two fingers to Sam’s forehead. Sam watched as a priest - an angel, Sam realized, seeing it through Castiel's memory - read the marriage rites, as Dean and Bobby looked on. The kiss they shared took Sam aback. That was obviously real. The vision ended and he looked at Cas in bewilderment. “How did we get from in there to that vision?”

“I rebelled, and when I did, I looked to get to know the Sam that was worth going to Hell for to Dean. Then you… I saw you show an immense strength, one I would never have believed possible in any human, and I watched over you as you suffered the consequences. You were ill, on the brink of death, for nearly a week. When Dean broke, I was there for you, and things… happened. We didn’t have long, but your only objection to the plan was that you were planning to jump into Hell, so it kind of seemed pointless. I didn’t tell you what I was planning to do afterwards. You never shared with me how you came to forgive me for how I had treated you enough to get to that point, and I never asked because of how short the time was, but I know it was real.” And with that, Cas was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal time! Sam convinces Cas of what Cas convinced Sam of.

Sam held the ring clenched in his fist, trying to find the courage to call Castiel. This was not going to be easy, given he wasn’t sure he understood Castiel’s long, convoluted explanation, but he had to try.

Dean reached out and patted Sam’s shoulder. “You know, we could go figure out which art teacher and student it is we need to gank. Cas’ll come to talk to us about it and we can talk to him then.”

“He may not want to come to me, or it might be Uriel who comes,” Sam said.

Dean shrugged. “And that makes us worse off because…?”

Now that, Sam couldn’t argue with. He slipped the ring into his pocket. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

 

With the clue from Castiel, it wasn’t hard to find the art teacher. He was surprisingly easy to convince to give up his partner, too. With that behind them, Sam wasn’t surprised to see that Castiel was waiting for them in their hotel room. Nervous as hell, yes, but not surprised. “Hello, Castiel.”

“Sam. Dean. You did well. My superiors are very curious how you did it.”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the spelled rock. “The explanation’s long, complicated, and almost impossible to believe. Do you recognize this?”

Castiel stepped closer, peering at the rock in Sam’s hand. “Yes. I do. What I don’t know is how you came to have it. All of these should be locked up in Heaven’s arsenal, and I cannot imagine why Balthazar would let one slip out.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you about how it got out, but I can tell you that you gave it to me.”

Castiel’s gaze snapped to Sam’s face, and he reached out to touch the rock. “Explain. I did no such thing.”

“You did… but it was you from a year and a half in our future. That you also told us who the witches were.”

Castiel shook his head. “You did say it would be unbelievable, but you have the rock of truth. Why did I do it?”

Sam looked at Dean for help. “Hey, you’re the one with the rock, you’re the one who’s gotta do the talking here. He ain’t gonna believe it coming from me.”

True, but not what Sam was wanting to hear. He sighed. “Okay. We failed. The Apocalypse started, and after trying anything else we could think of, we ended up going with the plan of I let Lucifer possess me –”

“You weren’t possessed immediately on Lucifer’s rise?”

“No.”

“How did you…?”

Sam shook his head. “You didn’t say. You just said that when I asked forgiveness for the mistakes I made and did my best to fix them, it convinced you that you were wrong about me. That I’m not just the boy with the demon blood.”

“That’s…” Castiel looked at the rock again. “You’re Lucifer’s True Vessel, the one being on the planet that could contain Lucifer’s power without being burned from the inside out. I know you probably don’t know just how unbelievable it sounds that you resisted the pressure Lucifer must have been putting on you, but it is very unbelievable.”

“I’m sure it is. Trust me, it can’t be less believable than some of the rest of this,” Dean said. “Go on, Sammy. Tell him the rest of it.”

“So the plan was that Lucifer possesses me, I somehow take back control of my body, and jump into the Cage to trap him there with me.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, and he was silent for a bit. “A sound plan. Certainly easier than trying to figure out a way to kill him, short of letting Michael fight him, which is what the Apocalypse really is. Michael and Lucifer will lay waste to the planet in their fight, and whichever of them wins rules for a thousand years. Of course, that would mean you would be stuck in the Cage with Lucifer until it opened again, and if it opened again…”

“Yeah. And you couldn’t stand the thought of that, so you traveled a year and a half back in time to warn us.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. In that case, I would have given you a plan to stop the Apocalypse from happening, beyond the efforts of the angels to protect the seals.”

Sam winced. “They, uh… you told us that the angels, at least at some high level, are rooting for us to fail. You’re here to make sure Dean’s ready to play his part when we do, and to get me where I need to be to do it.”

Now Castiel took the stone from Sam, turning it over in his hands while he stared at it. “I’ll confess, I’ve had my doubts about this whole thing from the second I laid hands on Dean in Hell. To believe that my superiors are not acting in good faith, though… that is very difficult to accept.” Castiel handed the stone back to Sam. “What else?”

“Um.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember. “Uriel’s on Lucifer’s side, and at some point he’s going to start killing members of your garrison.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “Salachiel was killed just today. You’re saying Uriel did that?”

“Yeah. Sorry. By the time you caught on, there were seven dead. You were about to be number eight, but you were saved by Anna.”

“Anna?”

Sam closed his eyes briefly, trying to remember the name. “Anael?”

“Anael couldn’t have saved me. She fell.”

“Yeah, you said something about finding her grace in… a hollow tree in Kentucky?”

Castiel disappeared. He returned in a few seconds, eyes wide and hand shaking as he held out a vial. “This is Anael’s grace. You were right. Even more than that stone, I find I have to believe you about all of this. Did I give you a plan to stop this? All of this? Before another seal breaks, before another angel dies?”

“You didn’t, but I have one, maybe. We need to find and kill Lilith.”

“How is that different from the current plan?” Castiel asked.

Sam huffed. “No one’s gonna slow us down so the rest of the seals can break up to sixty-five. She’s seal 66, and I have to be the one to kill her.”

“No, you don’t, anyone killing her would break the seal if she is one, but you would have been told it had to be you so that you would be in the right place when Lucifer rose. You having to be the one to kill her is propaganda.”

“Well, it’s propaganda Future You passed on,” Dean snapped. “So how do we find and gank the bitch early?” Dean made a face and turned to Sam. “Much as I cannot believe I’m about to say this, Ruby?”

Sam shook his head. “Future Castiel told me she’s in cahoots with Lilith. All things considered, it makes enough sense that I’m not willing to trust her. I still feel like I owe her for saving me when you were gone, though. I’d like to see what she’s gonna do once Lilith’s dead before we decide what to do with her.”

“Okay, so not Ruby. Cas?”

Cas held up Anael’s grace. “Did he tell you where to find Anael?”

“Yeah, she’s a human named Anna Milton. You need to get her grace to her before Alastair targets her.”

“As you say.” Castiel disappeared again. When he returned, he had someone else with him, a red-haired woman who looked between the Winchesters with recognition. “Sam, Dean, meet Anael. Anael, Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“The True Vessels. What’s going on?”

“We’re trying to kill Lilith to prevent the Apocalypse,” Castiel said. “I was hoping you would know how to track her and what would be powerful enough to kill her.”

“An archangel blade, for sure, or Samuel Colt’s gun. I don’t know where to get either of those, though. I’m not sure whether a Seraph’s blade would do it, and I don’t know how to test that.” Anael fell silent. “Sam could do it with his powers, if there were a safe way to kickstart his power level. We don’t have time for the slow build.”

Sam shivered and reached into his pocket to touch the ring. “Ruby had a way.”

“I said a safe way. Ruby’s path would have given you black eyes,” Anael said. “Possession? It would be tricky, but it would give you access to grace that you could use as a power boost without becoming at least part angel yourself. Castiel?”

Castiel nodded. “Can you ward me so Heaven doesn’t realize what I’m doing?”

“Wait. Wait a second here. Hold up. Cas, you’re gonna possess my brother?”

“It’s the quickest way to kill Lilith. Unless you know what became of the Colt when Bela stole it from you?”

“She gave it to Lilith, I think,” Dean said. “Sam? You okay with this?”

“Between Castiel and Lucifer, I’d much rather have Castiel possessing me, honestly.” He turned to Castiel. “Yes.”

“Hang on a sec. What happens to your vessel?” Dean asked.

“I’ll take this vessel back to his home in Pontiac and leave him with his family. If our plan fails or I require a vessel after it works, I can find him again, or find another vessel.”

“Great. So that just leaves the problem of how to find Lilith,” Anael said. “Ideas?”

Crickets. Then Sam pulled out his phone. “Hey, Bobby?”

“What is it this time?”

“Need a summoning ritual to summon the queen of Hell.”

Sam waited out the expletive-laden tirade with Bobby wondering where he went so wrong with his idjit boys, and was rewarded for his patience. “Dunno what you want to summon Lilith for, but just promise me there’s a plan and it don’t involve anyone going to Hell.”

“No one will be going to Hell,” Sam promised. “There’s a plan.”

“All right. I’ll get everything together, you and Dean get here as quick as you can.”

 

Sam retained control of his body. “It has to be you in charge, Sam. I can’t access your powers, but you can access my grace. I can guide you, give you advice, but you have to be the one to do this,” Castiel had explained. Now, Sam was just waiting, Castiel’s grace a warm glow that he could reach for like he once reached for Ruby’s blood. While they waited, Sam stuck his hands in his pocket, having forgotten entirely about the ring in there.

_**Sam? What’s that? I can feel it pulling me…** _

“Um.” At Dean’s look he just shook his head and switched to his internal voice. _That’s… that’s yours, actually. Your… wedding ring?_

**_To you?_ **

_Yeah._

**_And now the last piece of the puzzle is in place. I understand now. Being in here, I can feel your soul… I know how I came to love you enough to give you that. And I am honored to know that in at least one potential future, you loved me as well._ **

_So you… want to be with me?_

**_If you would allow me that chance, I would like nothing more._ **

Sam didn’t have a chance to respond to that, which was just as well, because he had no idea what to say. He focused instead on Lilith, who had just materialized. She barely had a chance to express her surprise at being successfully summoned before Sam was drawing on grace, holding a hand out to Lilith. It was like sending demons back to Hell, at least for the first step, drawing the demon out of the vessel. Then, with Castiel’s guidance, he clenched his fist, crushing the white smoke and ending the Apocalypse. The panic room began to rumble, but it was too late. Lilith was dead. There would be no Apocalypse.

Sam fell to his knees, completely exhausted, blood dripping from his nose. He wiped it away and looked up at Dean and Anael. “We did it.”

“We did. That was Raphael, trying to stop it, but he left as soon as he realized it was too late,” Anael said. She reached out and gently stroked Sam’s face, and he felt the weariness subside with her touch. “I have no idea what happens now, but it’s going to be interesting.”

“What are you going to do? Fall again?”

Anael shook her head. “Heaven would come after me. I’m going on the run.” She vanished.

“Okay.” Dean crossed his arms and turned to Sam. “You, get out of my brother.”

Sam felt Castiel leave him. When he returned, he was in the same vessel… or was it? The vessel looked a little older, and… different, somehow. “Castiel?”

“It’s me. I went to the future, to find the me who started this. He told me to take his vessel instead of trying to go back to Jimmy.”

Dean blinked. “Jimmy?”

“James Novak, the vessel I took when I came to Earth. In that Castiel’s time, he had been reaped; this vessel is empty. I remember the future as he experienced it, but it’s not going to happen that way now.”

“Well, no, but that doesn’t mean everything has to change, does it?” Sam asked. The thought of Castiel being gone had given him the response to Castiel’s earlier unasked question.

“I’ll let you know once I’ve checked in with my superiors. I may not be allowed to return. I’m sure they’re furious with me, for my part in stopping the Apocalypse, but I won’t run like a coward. I’ll face their wrath and do my best to convince them I was right.”

Castiel was only gone a few minutes, and when he came back, his eyes were full of awe and wonder. “I have my Father’s own sanction, given directly from Him, to be on Earth with the two of you. God returned to Heaven to keep Michael and Raphael’s tempers from ruining everything I saved with my rebellious decisions. He said he was proud of me for remembering what He considers to be most important.”

Sam walked over to him and hugged him tight. “Here. You said you’d want this back.” He looked Cas in the eyes. “It’s not all you have left. I’m willing to give you a chance.”

Castiel stretched up and gently kissed Sam. “Thank you. I almost lost you. I don’t know what I would have done, now that I have the memories. Do you want them? I can’t promise to show you how you fell…”

“No, I’d rather do it all on my own, but thank you." Sam smiled softly. "To be honest? I’m already partway there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they can summon Crowley, why wouldn't they be able to summon Lilith?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best friends a writer could ever ask for! <3


End file.
